The Most Beautiful Thing
by Dadles
Summary: ZimxDib!  ZADR goodness!  Light fluff, pretty tame.  I don't know how to explain what this is about, really, but I promise it's good and you'll enjoy it.  PLEASE READ!


**It may seem perverted at most, but it's not. This is very light fluff, not even Yaoi. This is also my first written ZADR fic, but I think it's pretty good, so please read it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Z-Zim...Ah!"<p>

"Hold still, Dib-Love. I'm almost done."

Zim swiped the alcohol-soaked rag across another scratch, earning yet another hiss of pain from the pale boy sitting in the chair before him. Dib's back was to him; he couldn't exactly brace himself for the cold sting of rubbing alcohol as Zim cleaned his wounds.

"How did this happen again, Dib-Love?" Zim asked. Dib, arms crossed over the back of the chair he was sitting backwards in, sighed.

"I fell backwards through the thorns over the rail on the way home." Zim scowled.

"They pushed you." It was said as a statement of fact, not a question. Zim knew about Torque and the others. They had taken to following Dib on the way home from school, to heckle him and bully him. Zim scrubbed a particularly nasty cut with a bit too much force.

"OW! Zim!" Dib yelped.

"Sorry," Zim muttered. "You should really let me do it this time around, though." Dib stiffened.

"No. I don't want to cause any more trouble than necessary," he replied stiffly. He knew that Zim was overly protective of him, but it was a little overboard to go a punish those that did this. At least, not the way Zim intended...

He relaxed into Zim's touch as the Irken finished bandaging him up and began to massage his muscles.

"Thanks, though, for the offer, Zim." he murmured.

Zim blinked and smiled. _I'll take care of them anyway,_ he thought secretly. Out loud, he said, "Zim's noticed that something else is wrong with you, Dib-Love." Dib sighed.

"You're right. It's...Dad."

"The Professor?" Zim asked. Dib nodded. "What about him?"

"He's trying to get me to do 'real science' again. He's taken to scolding me every time I bring up aliens or something from Mysterious Mysteries. He's even forbidden me from watching it! I heard him on the phone talking with the producers, trying to get them canceled. He's cracking down, Zim!"

Zim's antennai twitched, sensing the distress in his lover's voice. He growled, "The hyu-mun is blind. He's seen me waltzing around in his house, no contacts in, no wig on, and yet he pays no attention!" Dib was silent. It was true, what Zim said.

Zim continued. "We talk about flying around in the Voot all the time. We talk about seeing the stars and getting off this filthy planet. He pays no mind! He thinks Zim is just the Dib's love-piggy. He mistakes me for a filthy _hyu-mun_ and treats me as such! Zim thinks you should ignore the professor, Dib-Love."

Dib was still silent. Zim peeked around Dib's back to peer at his lover's face. "Dib?"

"It's just," Dib sighed. "It's just, I'm tired of no one believing me. It doesn't matter that I don't want them to know about you anymore, but I want to have _some_ credibility. I want to be believed in, Zim. I'm tired of being called crazy. I'm tired of no one seeing the truth. I'm... tired of being mocked and ridiculed everyday because of what I believe. Because of what I do."

Zim embraced Dib around the shoulders. "Zim believes you, Dib-Love. Zim knows the truth." Dib laughed.

"You _are_ the truth, Zim," he said. "I can handle being picked on at school. What I can't handle is Dad refusing to believe me. Refusing to trust me. He doesn't even _pretend_ to believe me anymore. I don't want to give up my beliefs, and that's what he wants me to do! He's a man of science; it's his job to see the truth, but he won't."

The conversation ended as Professor Membrane called the boys down for dinner. As always, Zim replaced his contacts and wig and followed Dib downstairs, where the Professor had taken to eating dinner with his kids and his son's boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Zim mused throughout the entire dinner. Dib's father seemed to have no problem with Zim and Dib dating and possibly having sex, but he blew up about the mysterious and and controversial subjects. Zim had often enjoyed debating with the man, going on about space-travel and the possibility of extraterrestrial lifeforms. Professor Membrane sat through it with good humor, as long as Zim kept it all hypothetical. Gaz didn't seem to care either way, so long as Zim kept his debating with her father short.<p>

However, he was silent for this dinner. If the Professor noticed, he didn't mention anything, and rambled on about the things he was doing at work, with 'Real Science'. Dib stared glumly at his plate the whole time. Zim wracked his Irken brain for a solution to his lover's problem, but found only one; and it was highly unattractive for all parties involved.

_The Dib wouldn't let me reveal myself to the Professor, anyway,_ Zim thought. _And I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, either. I'd be lucky if I was even alive..._ his thoughts trailed off as he focused on what the Professor was saying.

"...you'll love it at the office, son! You'll get to work with REAL SCIENCE! And you can earn money too! You can start tomorrow, if you like. The sooner you get over your weird obsession with aliens and all that, the better. I don't know what it is that has you so fascinated with that moronic TV show anyway—"

"Excuse me, Dad." Dib interrupted, abruptly putting an end to his father's speech. As he left the room, Zim scowled at the Professor and got up as well. Before he reached the stairs, though, he turned to face the Professor and Gaz, who were still at the table. Gaz was ignoring them and the Professor looked confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Honestly! I don't understand that boy."

A slow grin crept over Zim's face and he let an antenna poke up through the wig, slightly wiggling it.

"You really don't understand why he watches that show? Why he believes in all those things? Let me enlighten you, then." Zim said. Another antenna poked up through the false hair on the Irkens head. The Professor started slightly at the change of tone. Zim revealed his zipper-like teeth in a creepy manner and he spoke again. "The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and _all_ science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed."

With that, Zim turned and stalked up the stairs, meeting Dib, who was grinning ear-to-ear, on the way up. He grinned in return, reading his lover's thoughts on his face.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the Professor contemplated the words, recognizing them as Einstein's words of old. He tried to understand them, working them out throughout the rest of dinner. When he did, it was late at night. He climbed the stairs to talk to his son and opened Dib's door. He flicked on the lights, but there was no one in the room. The bed was made, the closet closed, and room cleaned.<p>

On the desk, there was an envelope. The Professor looked at it and saw _To Dad_ written across it in Dib's messy scrawl. He opened it.

_Dear Dad,_

_You won't believe me. I know you never will. Why should I bother trying anymore, when the truth has always been right in front of your eyes? As Einstein once said,"The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed." Well, Dad, my eyes have always been open. It must be hard on you, to never be able to see what I've seen. But it doesn't matter. I'll try one more time to convince you that everything I've ever said about the supernatural and extraterrestrial is true._

_You know how a picture is worth a thousand words? And how a photograph can never lie?_

_Look at the rest of the papers in the envelope, Dad._

_With love and regret,_

_Dib_

In the bottom of the envelope, folded neatly, were several papers. The Professor pulled them out. On each page, there was a picture. In each picture, was Zim. Zim, without his disguise. Zim, talking with his Tallest via video transmission. Zim in the Voot. Zim with Gir. Zim using his robotic spider-legs. Zim,Zim,Zim... It was all Zim. The truth was laid out in front him, and he was forced to finally see what his son had seen, what his son had believed, what his son had known for years. The last picture...

Professor Membrane took off his goggles. There was Zim and Dib. Dib, straddling Zim in the cockpit of the Voot runner, kissing the daylights out of him. Gir's head was in the corner of the picture, waving in a distracting manner. The outside of the Voot was a backdrop of stars, meteors flashing past, a planet off in the distance of space. The smiles that both males wore indicated that they were happy where they were, drifting in space with a crazed robot, together.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reports are in that Professor Membrane has found solid proof of the existence of aliens! Professor, please tell us what you found!" <em>a lady screamed at a tall man in a white lab coat. His goggles glinted and his scythe-lock quivered.

"_My son has been collecting evidence for years. Since he was little, he has always been enamored with the supernatural and he has been especially keen on the existence of alien life-forms. All the proof that he compiled together has been thoroughly analyzed and confirmed to be true..."_

Dib and Zim watched the vid-screen as the Professor spoke about the proof that Dib had found. All the files and pictures and videos of Zim had been revealed, all the data that Dib had collected from Zim's base had been put into layman's terms and reported to the public. Dib's work had been publicized and released unto the world. A multitude of information was displayed about Zim and what Dib had found out about the Irken race. Dib was famous!

But he wasn't on Earth.

Dib stood up from the couch, on a planet many light-years away, a grin in place and tears of joy in his eyes.

"I take it you're pleased, Dib-Love." Zim said, leaning against the wall of their living unit. Dib responded by tackling Zim in a glomp.

"Zim, I fucking love you. I don't know how you did it, I don't care. Thank you for doing this for me."

"It was the least Zim could do, Dib-Love..." The two kissed, and onscreen, the Professor was applauded.

_"Thank you, everyone, but the all the credit goes to my dear son Dib. Wherever he has decided to go in the universe, it is what he would've wanted. It is the least that I can do for him, after all he's given us."_

* * *

><p><strong>okay, I admit, I didn't know how to end it exactly, but I wanted it to be happy, and what's happier than Dib getting his credit where it was due?<strong>


End file.
